You are my sunshine
by GredW
Summary: Drabble yuri écrit pour le merry merry christmas challenge de frenchdrabble, sur le thème Marché de Noël. Morgana a encore fait un cauchemar mais Gwen est là pour la distraire. Elle est son rayon de soleil après tout...


**Titre :** You are my sunshine  
**Pairing : **Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à mouah.  
**Ndla :** Drabble écrit sur le thème (n°25) Le marché de Noël pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge de la communauté LJ Frenchdrabble. C'est un yuri sur la série britannique "Merlin". Je n'ai pas encore tout vu mais j'aime beaucoup les deux personnages féminins que je trouve adorables ensemble alors j'ai essayé d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur elles. J'espère que ça plaira.  
Comme d'hab, si vous laissez des reviews anonymes, j'y réponds sur mon LJ (adresse dans mon profil).

* * *

Morgana sourit faiblement à Gwen quand celle-ci lui tendit une coupe remplie d'eau. La pâleur de la jeune noble inquiétait la servante. Cette dernière savait que sa maîtresse avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, pourchassée par des cauchemars qu'elle ne racontait jamais. Morgana était si secrète ! Gwen aurait aimé pouvoir effacer les rides de contrariété sur le front de la jeune femme d'un simple geste…

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« Vous savez, il y a un marché de Noël qui s'est installé sur la place… Nous pourrions le visiter dans l'après-midi. Ne vouliez-vous pas trouver un cadeau pour Arthur ?  
- Pour Arthur ? Moi… »

Le froncement de sourcil de Morgana amusa la servante.

« - Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Cela pourrait être aussi amusant, non ? »

La jeune noble hocha la tête, souriant enfin. Elle savait que son amie essayait de lui changer les idées. Elle accepta la sortie avec plaisir.

Dans l'après-midi, elles flânèrent dans le marché, allant d'un étal à l'autre. Gwen semblait émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait : les tissus multicolores et de bonne qualité, la nourriture riche en quantité, les objets variés en bois ou en métal… Morgana fixait le visage de la jeune fille, s'amusant des expressions qui s'y jouaient. Cela lui donna une idée.

Sous un prétexte quelconque, elle s'éloigna de Gwen qui achetait des gâteaux pour son père. Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'étal où se vendaient des tissus plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle caressa celui qui avait tant intéressé son amie. Elle savait que ses couturières l'aideraient discrètement à le transformer en belle robe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa servante derrière elle, toujours en discussion avec le vendeur. Elle sourit. La jeune fille était amicale et avenante. Elle l'aidait tant, la soutenait sans retenue. La pupille du roi sentit son cœur battre plus fort. C'était grâce à Gwen qu'elle tenait jour après jour. Il fallait qu'elle la remerciât. Elle demanda qu'un porteur amène discrètement le tissu au château.

Quand elle eut fini sa transaction, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son amie qui l'attendait, tout en regardant le spectacle d'un artiste de rue. Morgana posa sa main sur le bras de Gwen. Elles se fixèrent, en souriant, puis Gwen baissa ses yeux vers son panier. Elle en sortit un gâteau encore chaud.

« Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Morgana accepta le présent et mordit dans la pâtisserie avec plaisir. Sa servante l'observait, ravie elle aussi.

Elles reprirent leur marche, avec un peu moins d'entrain, mais sans envie de retourner au château. Discrètement, Morgana prit la main de Gwen dans la sienne et la serra comme pour la remercier, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète plus. Elle savait que sa servante se faisait du souci pour elle.

Elles marchaient maintenant côte à côte, en silence, s'éloignant de l'agitation et de la foule. La jeune noble était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait hâte de voir le visage de son amie quand elle recevrait son présent. Elle eut un sourire énigmatique qui intrigua la fille du forgeron mais, celle-ci n'osa pas l'interroger.

Le soir, après avoir laissé la jeune dame habillée et coiffée pour la nuit, Gwen repensa à cette journée, tout en longeant les petites cabanes du marché. Elle fut heureuse à l'idée qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de rendre la journée agréable à la pupille du roi. Morgana lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était son rayon de soleil, elle ferait tout pour toujours être à la hauteur de sa réputation !


End file.
